In a Word: Epic
by Anon Fishy-chan
Summary: Hungary gives Estonia an interesting proposal at a World Meeting, and one week to decide if he accepts it or not. One week which is going to be the craziest week of his life. Told in the form of Estonia's blog posts.
1. Monday

_Disclaimer: "Axis Powers Hetalia" belongs to Hidakazu Himaruya. Except possibly in this fic… just kidding… or maybe not._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Finally! Something Interesting Happened at a World Meeting!<span>_**

Being a relatively minor nation, I, Estonia, rarely ever get to speak at World Meetings. I usually spend them doing one of these three things:

1. Doodling random stuff (mostly math equations).

2. Starring at Ukraine's chest.

3. Hiding in the washroom, so that no one can see the massive nosebleed I got from starring at Ukraine's chest.

Before you can accuse me of being unproductive, I would like to say that nothing ever happens at these things anyways. Most of the time, it results in America suggesting something ridiculous, like patching up the hole in the ozone layer using French fries. England always says what everyone (well, _almost_ everyone) is thinking, which is, "That's ridiculous"… then America replies, "But I'm the hero! Everything I do works!" Then, there is a collective face-palming heard around the room, which America blissfully ignores, but he still suggests some other ridiculous idea anyways, and the cycle repeats itself.

But for once, four interesting things happened today's World Meeting.

1. Austria showed up late, appearing incredibly disheveled, because he got lost on the way there, and got attacked by a polar bear.

2. Some random other nation entered the room right after Austria, because he had to stop his pet polar bear from attacking Austria. I really have no idea who this guy with the pet polar is… he looks a lot like America. Maybe he's another small nation like me?

3. Hungary saw my doodle that I did of Norway. I swear, that guy is so easy to draw because he never moves, or even _blinks_ during these meetings. It's really scary. Anyways, I hadn't drawn a shirt on him yet, but Hungary thought I had intentionally drawn it that way, and she said:

"Wow, that's such an amazing picture of Norway! And wow! He's shirtless! You know… you're really good at drawing guys! Do you want to draw a webcomic with me? It's about all the countries! Well, mostly the male ones…"

I guess she didn't notice that most of my doodles were of math theorems and whatnot (Euler's identity, Fermat's last theorem etc.) or girls (Ukraine, Liechtenstein, Saudi Arabia, Peru, Angola etc. )

I told her that I have my blog, as well as a lot of school work and stuff (well, it's summer vacation right now, but when I get back to school…). Of course, Hungary, being the persistent woman she is, continued to pester me, and I said "Oh, I'll think about it," which I think most people know means "no", but I have this feeling that she doesn't.

And the most interesting,

4. I saw a really cute girl who looks a lot like Shara Lin, that amazing Taiwanese woman who can play three musical instruments simultaneously (I found out about her on memebase XD). When there's the next world meeting rolls around, I'm not going to be starring at Ukraine as much anymore, that's all I can say.

_Posted by EpicStonia at 3:27 P.M. _

* * *

><p><strong>All Comments (15)<strong>

**SleepyCat1323:** Hey, dude! Check out this cool video! [Link]

*******EpicStonia:** Oh, please. I know it's a rickroll.

*******SleepyCat1323:** It's not! Just click it!

*******Epic Stonia:** I clicked it. I did not need to see Nyan Cat for the twenty-seventh time, thank you very much.

* * *

><p><strong>#1ShinattyFan<strong>: I don't really know which girl you're referring to, but I hope you get to know her better : ). Also, Taiwan is part of China, so you technically should've written "Chinese", not "Taiwanese".

*******EpicStonia**: Thanks! I see you're very specific about geography LOL.

* * *

><p><strong>KingOfNorthernEurope<strong>: Norway shirtless… I want to see that XD.

*******EpicStonia**: I drew a shirt on him, sorry. I forgot what his clothes looked like, so I just gave him a Charlie Sheen t-shirt (complete with the phrase, "winning").

*******KingOfNorthernEurope**: I still want to see that!

*******EpicStonia**: …I was joking. But I did draw a shirt on him.

*******KingOfNorthernEurope**: : (

* * *

><p><strong>RedRibbons<strong>: How do magnets work?

*******EpicStonia**: This isn't MormonChat. Stop trolling me.

*******RedRibbons**: No, really. I don't know how magnets work, and you seem like a smart guy, so I'm guessing you would know.

*******EpicStonia**: Use Wikipedia or Yahoo!Answers. They're smarter guys than me :D.

* * *

><p><em>(AN: I hope the characters aren't too OOC! I'm sorry if you're annoyed by how the comments are in script format, but I couldn't think of any other way to put them. The reason there are the weird asterisks in front of the replies is because this wouldn't let me indent! _ Also, try to guess which characters comment on Estonia's blog! I think they're pretty easy to guess, though XD.)_


	2. Tuesday

**_Stalking is No Fun_**

Today, I decided to think of ways to impress the Shara Lin look-alike. I was completely stumped, despite the fact I have had waaaaaaay more dates than both my "brothers" combined (Latvia says it's because girls just use me to do their homework, but he' s just jealous :P). The girl always picks me as her partner for a science project, then asks me out, and then never calls me again after the first date. ;_;.

The only time I ever did a science project with a male was some paper about daphnia, or amoebas, or something that I did with Iceland. And, he didn't do anything except for draw a few pictures, which I could've just as easily found online (cells are more than just circles, Iceland), and sit around at my house eating licorice.

Anyways, back to the point. While I was brainstorming, Russia popped out of the ceiling and said I should go ask France for advice. I was grateful that it wasn't Russia himself giving advice, so, with no better idea in my head, called France and asked him for advice.

Being France, however, he insisted that he must meet me in person at the bicycle shop down the street from my house. So, I went there, and I asked France why a bicycle store of all places, and he said "It was very inconspicuous." So, I asked him why being inconspicuous is important, and he said that I must help him stalk Austria and take photos of him, which is normally Prussia's job, but Prussia is busy making a music video titled "I'm Awesome". And, only after I help him do that, will he give me any advice on how to pick up girls.

Then, France told me some pretty weird stories about Austria. From what I know, the guy wears glasses and plays piano, and he has a sense of direction which Japan says "is worse than Roronoa Zoro's." But, according to France, he (amongst other things), drives over dead kittens for fun, collects toenails, can't roll his tongue, and has a harem of 109 women ("More than Emperor Charles Vi Britannia!", to quote France quoting Japan). I was a bit suspicious, considering that I wear glasses and play piano, but, yet I don't have as much luck with the ladies. Oh, right, and France told me to never consume any food or drink he offers. But, he never explained why.

So, France and I went to Austria's house and watched him through the window for a while, but, the only things he did were play piano, clip his toenails, bake a pie, and order something off an infomercial from South Korea. And then, I blacked out.

I woke up in a bed, with Austria looking over me. He said that he had spotted me outside his house, and then asked me to come in for tea. I apparently accepted, but when I took a sip of the tea I suddenly went unconscious. I had been sleeping for a few hours. I wondered what happened to France, and Austria replied that he had never seen him. I told him all the stories that France told me, and he said those were all lies and that France is a creeper. We had a nice conversation over tea, and I asked him how to pick up girls, and he said that the only girl who ever loved him was Hungary, and he had no idea why she was into him. I thanked him for his hospitality, and when I went home, nobody seemed to notice that I was gone.

_Posted by EpicStonia at 8:46 P.M._

* * *

><p><strong>All Comments (14)<strong>

**BeautifulRoses3333:** AUSTRIA'S TELLING YOU LIES! HE POISONED YOU! AND THEN TRIED TO MAKE YOU PART OF HIS HAREM! \(O)/

*******Angry-Chopin:** Don't be ridiculous. The boy probably fainted because a certain person told him tall tales (which I'm sure are all of a certain person's habits and fantasies), so when he drank the tea, there was a reverse placebo-effect going on. In other words, Estonia only went unconscious because he thought the tea would harm him.

*******BeautifulRoses3333:** Meh, I'd want more than 109 women :3.

*******Angry-Chopin:** O_o

* * *

><p><strong>MrPuffin:<strong> You know that science isn't my strong point!

*******EpicStonia:** Then why did you take it?

*******MrPuffin:** I want to prove to my brother that there is no such thing as fairies!

*******EpicStonia:** Don't Icelandic people stereotypically believe in elves?

*******MrPuffin:** But I'm not stereotypically Icelandic.

*******EpicStonia:** Right…

* * *

><p><strong>GlitterPrincess<strong>: I own a horse!

*******EpicStonia:** Excuse me?

*******GlitterPrincess:** Never mind, it's a pony :D.

*******EpicStonia:** Poland, is that you?

*******GlitterPrincess:** Maybe…^ ^

* * *

><p><em>(AN: I got one hit from Estonia! Yay! Ironic, isn't it? Also, thanks to my fantabulous beta-reader, Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin. I wish I actually made errors in the previous chapter so she could correct them XD. At least I made some mistakes this time. She also has some lovely, cracky suggestions for the later chapters, which I'm looking forward to writing about.)_


	3. Wednesday

_An Awfully Eventful Game of Musical Chairs_

Last night, I had this awful dream.

My dream started off with me watching Prussia's music video (entitled "I'm Awesome"). It was worse than "Baby", "Friday", and Ireland's 2008 Eurovision Song Contest entry combined, if that's possible. And, oh, lord, the auto-tune. I never need to hear Prussia chanting "kesesesesesesese" four octaves above middle C again in my life. And, don't get me started on the fact that his back-up dancers seemed to be the cast of _Scandinavia and the World_, dressed as seahorses. In the end, I gouged my eyes out, and the last thing I heard was Latvia screaming "ESTONIAAAAAAAAA!" He actually was, because he wanted me to get up and help him fry eggs. I have to thank him for that, or else I would've had to suffer through more of that nightmare, wake up to the smell of kitchen on fire, and have my last words be "NOOOOOO! LATVIAAAAAAAA!"

Now that I've gotten that horror over with, I'll write about my actual day. Right. So, I woke up and checked my e-mail, only to find a message from America inviting everyone on his contact list (all the nations, micronations, states, provinces, oblasts, prefectures, etc.) to some sort of party. But the catch is, you had to come in maid attire. I gave a loud shriek to the sound of that, until I saw another message, from England, saying that it's perfectly alright to dress as a butler.

I was stuck being the "designated driver", since Lithuania's car breaks down every 10 minutes, and Latvia isn't physically at legal driving age. And, yet, he drinks the most out of all of us, despite that. So, in my butler-esque attire, I somehow managed to drive to America's house, even though I seriously thought that we would have to take a plane flight of some sort.

America, dressed as a maid (I'm never going to be the same again!), opened the door for us when we got there, and he explained that the purpose of his party was to have the world's largest game of "Musical Chairs". The current world record was set in 1989 in Singapore, and said game had 8,238 participants. So, I asked him why we had to wear maid/butler attire, and, he said, "Well, even if we don't beat that number, then we can have the world record for the 'largest game of musical chairs played by people dressed in maid and butler attire'."

During the "before-party party", while we were waiting for everyone to arrive, I decided to flirt with the Shara Lin look-alike. She was dressed as a butler (as was Ukraine) : (, but I thought she still looked stunning. I decided to tell her this, and she replied, "I'm you're beloved, aru?" My face at the moment looked something like this: "O_o" . And then she said "Well, if you don't have any problems with guys then…" Yep. Apparently, my beloved was China. He was pretty nice about it, and was quite happy that I called him "cute" online. On the bright side, he has a pretty sister named Taiwan, but China said that she probably wasn't invited because she isn't a country.

Luckily, at that very moment, Prussia and some East Asian girl parachuted through one of the windows shouting "AWWWWWWWW YEAAAAAAAH!" Both of them wearing maid attire, of course (Prussia, why are you so intent on scarring my mind today?). The girl was Taiwan, but before I had a chance to impress her with my amazing knowledge of polynomials and mitochondria, America yelled for everyone to come outside and start the game.

Things started to go downhill in the first round (the song playing was the "Never Gonna Give You Up"). Liechtenstein sat on some old, beaten-up chair and somehow, died. No, I swear, she died. Then Switzerland pulled out his gun and threatened to shoot America for that, screaming (through various profanities), that he would never forgive him. To which America replied, "U mad, Swaziland?" And then Swaziland got up and said "I'm certainly not pleased when a fool like you mistakes a trigger-happy nation like _him_ for _me_." And then, Morocco got up and said, "Now you know how I feel when you confuse me for Monaco" And, for the next half hour, various different nations complained about their woes concerning America confusing their names. So, basically, everyone had forgotten that Liechtenstein was dead, until, when the next round started, Uruguay noticed that she didn't get off her chair. So, he poked her, as did about twenty other people, but, she didn't wake up. That is, until the Netherlands attempted to flirt with her, which caused her to mumble, "I'm so glad you think of me that way, too, brother." Then, the poor girl woke up blushing like crazy, and she decided to be the second person out (after Wyoming).

The game continued, and besides the fact that I was almost sat on by at least twenty different people (including Taiwan ^||||^), I managed to come in 43rd- last. The winner was that America look-alike with the polar bear, who somehow knows my name, even though I have no idea who the heck he is.

Then, there was the after-party party, which is just a great big blur to me. Let me see there was a drunken Norway screaming that he would never forgive Denmark for decapitating his troll dolls with an axe, and Hungary reminded me that I have only four more days to make up my mind. Oh, right, I might've not told you this, but Hungary gave me a week to choose if I wanted to take up her offer to draw a manga or not. She also said that she remembered I was the filmmaker who made that movie with filming that England said was "Akin to a tape made by Paris Hilton (which shouldn't be too much of a surprise, since Paris is in the cameraman's home country)." I told her to swear that if she ever wanted me to write a comic with her, she'd better not ever bring that up again. EVER.

The only good things about the party were that Japan was wearing an amazing Sebastian Michaelis cosplay, and that I somehow managed to snag Taiwan's phone number.

AWWWWW YEAAAAAAAH!

_Posted by EpicStonia at 11:23 P.M. _

**All Comments (27)**

**SleepyCat1323**: Would you like to check out this cool video [link]?

*******EpicStonia**: I don't need to see Nyan Cat for the twenty-eight time.

*******SleepyCat1323**: Just click the link, I swear, it's not.

*******EpicStonia**: I did not need to see a loop of you cosplaying as Nyan Cat.

*******SleepyCat1323**: Wrong answer.

*******EpicStonia**: ?

* * *

><p><strong>Nihon-san<strong>: I wasn't cosplaying as Sebastian. Not all Japanese are otakus!/P

*******EpicStonia**: Okay, but you looked like you were. And if you're not an otaku, then why did I see a photo of you online cosplaying as Son Goku.

*******Nihon-san**: Not all Japanese are otakus, but I am. XD

**PurpleRibbon**: You seem so nice and smart! (^_^) If you're wondering, RedRibbons made my username! Oh, and the guy talking to me at the party was the Netherlands? T^T

*******EpicStonia**:You seem nice, too! : ) Yes, he was.

*******SWITZERLAND**: I see you're talking to my sister. STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU CREEPER! ( o_o)=== O\(x_ x)/

*******EpicStonia**: I'm not a creeper. That was the Netherlands.

*******HollandIsOnlyAProvince**: I resent that. Why aren't you mad at France?

*******BeautifulRoses3333**: I resent that. What about, well, Russia? Or South Korea? Dunno.

*******Pedro-bear**: You forgot about me. Hurr hurr :P.

* * *

><p><strong>AWESOMEme<strong>: Here's a link to my blog [link]. The AWESOME music video is on the first post.

***** **Epicstonia**: It was exactly like in my dream… except for the fact that your backup dancers also included the cast of _Afghanis-tan_ dressed as starfish. (O_o) At least I didn't gouge my eyes out this time.

***** **AWESOMEme**: What do you mean, it's not awesome? I worked sooooo hard! You didn't even like the part where I jumped out of a plane wearing pants that were on fire?

***** **EpicStonia**: Nope.

***** **AWESOMEme**: _(comment hidden by user)_

* * *

><p><strong>Maple-Polar-Bear<strong>: I'm the guy with the polar bear… my name is Canada. : )

*******EpicStonia**: Who?

*******Maple-Polar-Bear**: The guy with the polar bear. You know, who looks like America… my name is Canada.

*******EpicStonia**: Ohhhh… I might've heard your name somewhere before. You're a pretty small country, right?

*******Maple-Polar-Bear**: Second largest in land size, only beaten by Russia.

*******EpicStonia**: You make me feel dumb.

* * *

><p><em>(AN: Thanks to Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin for the idea about Prussia's music video! Also, hello to ElementalCat, my reader from Estonia! (waves hello) )_


	4. Thursday

_Disclaimer: I own none of the movies, shows, songs, plays, or characters mentioned here. The only thing I own is this fanfic in itself._

_Why One Should Not Anger Belarus_

If I had decided to write about what I did today five hours ago, it would've been pretty boring. But, five hours ago, I was surfing around the internet, looking at "In Soviet Russia Jokes…" like, "In America, you pwn n00b; in Soviet Russia, n00b pwns YOU!" and, "In America, you update blog; in Soviet Russia, blog updates YOU!" So, I was happy LOLing at these jokes, until Belarus came into my room (Why she was in my house, I do not know), and got mad at me, to say the least. You know, since she thought that I thought that I was making fun of her "future husband". In her typical Belarus way, she threatened to stab me… But, then, she realized that she accidentally bought a spoon with her instead of a knife. So. she had to run back home and get it, but, not before shouting "I'LL BE BAAAAAAAAACK TO GET YOUUUUUUU!"

Luckily, Sweden, Finland, and Sealand stopped by just as she left. Apparently, Sweden and Finland were going to see _"Mamma Mia!"_, but, they (meaning Sweden) wanted to "sp'nd s'm t'm l'n t'g'th'r" (approximate translation: "Spend some time alone together."), so, they were dropping Sealand off at our house to play Mario Kart and watch some episodes of "_Power Rangers_" or some other violent show that children are allowed to watch. I knew that if I went with them, then I could avoid Belarus. Finland said I could come, if I could pay for my ticket, but, I was so grateful that I offered to pay for all of us. Of course, I called Taiwan to see if she wanted to come, but she said that China forced her to watch him play in the "World Badminton on Unicycles Championship". At least she said I could come over later to watch a "late-night film" with her. Yay!

We happily went on our way, if happily counts as me sitting in boredom listening to them talk about furniture (I didn't know that there was a difference between _futons_ and _divans _until now) and girls (well, Finland talking about girls and Sweden grumbling). Everything was going fine until Finland said that we should stop at McDonald's. Sweden and I didn't really want to, but since Finland was the one driving, he was apparently the one who got to pick where we got to eat. After we sat down in one of those tackily-coloured plastic booths to (not) enjoy our meals, we heard a too-familiar voice shout:

"OH MY GOODNESS, BELA! IT'S SUSAN, SEAWORLD, AND LATVIA! WE HAVE TO GO TALK TO THEM!"

Then, America (yes, he really thinks those are our names) and Belarus plopped down beside me in the tacky plastic booth. Yes, you read that right, America and _Belarus_. He explained that he asked her out because she looks "kind of like Supergirl", and that she decided to go out with him after he "threatened to heroically defeat Russia in an awesome (at that moment, Prussia popped out of nowhere saying that the word "awesome" is trademarked by him, then disappeared) battle of the ages". Belarus was glaring evilly at me, but, she couldn't stab me, not because she was afraid to stab me in public, but more because plastic knives aren't useful for stabbing people with.

This is when my day gets really weird, though. America invited us to watch the musical "_South Pacific"_ with him and Belarus, which he directed, produced, re-wrote, and managed. And, he gave us tickets for free. Finland said that was fine, since he didn't really mind a change of plans, but, Sweden looked kind of sad. I don't know anything about musicals, so _South Pacific_ was fine with me.

America's production of it was quite bizarre, to say the least. I guess I should've seen that coming, considering that the opening song was 50 Cents "In Da Club" Other things it contained include (yes, there will be unadulterated spoilers… but I have a feeling the real play is nothing like this, anyways):

The stars of the show were France and Denmark, playing a French unicorn-racing champion and a geisha, respectively… Who are lovers. Some of their "romantic duets" include "Man! I Feel like a Woman!" by Shania Twain, "The Bed Intruder Song", and what America claimed was the One Piece theme song.

Spain and South Italy played a mecha pilot and a Catholic schoolgirl, respectively… Who are lovers. Said mecha pilot fakes his death in a "Mecha Battle" with a hippie (played by Hong Kong), then flees to Mexico to make fake moustaches. Their love song is "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day.

Denmark also had a solo entitled "I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right Outta My Hair". His backup dancers, Iceland and Norway, are dressed as those octopus-brush-things you find at car washes, since that's where the scene takes place.

Austria played a pimp, who was also Romano's father. He has many "illegitimate arm-children", including Thailand, who he had with Denmark (remember that Denmark is playing a geisha). And, Thailand was the host of _Jackass_.

France also had illegitimate children with Paris Hilton (Who was going to play herself, but, due to having a "busy schedule", had to be played by Ukraine).

The illegitimate children were supposed to be played by Wy and Canada, but, in this performance, Seborga replaced Canada since he "couldn't be found"… Which is odd, because I saw him wandering around the stage the _whole time_.

The intermission consisted of Belgium (cosplaying as Ramona Flowers from the "_Scott Pilgrim_" series) dancing to the "Caramelldansen", "Numa Numa", "Never Gonna Give You Up", "Levan Polkka", and some song by Flogging Molly.

The play ends after Denmark and France break up, because they learn about each other's illegitimate children. In the finale, the entire cast skipped off into the sunset, while Katy Perry's song "California Gurls" was playing in the background.

As we were leaving the theatre, America revealed that he was going to stage a production of the "_Sound of Music_", starring Switzerland and Japan, as well as write "_American Dad: The Musical_"… And asked me if I was interested in playing Steve. I said no, since I had no idea what he was really talking about. Then, he said that he is going to play Stan (the aforementioned "American Dad"), Tony is going to play Roger (an alien, I presume), Prussia is going to play Klaus (I have no idea who that is)… and Belarus is going to play Francine (who is Stan's wife). This idea did not settle at all well with Belarus, so she tried to tackle and strangle America. Sweden, Finland, and I left the scene as if nothing happened. I have to thank America some time for making Belarus forget that she wanted to kill me XD.

On our way back, we got stopped by a cop that looked suspiciously like England (it's not so easy to hide those eyebrows!). The cop then arrested Sweden and Finland for "illegally purchasing a trafficked child", namely Sealand. I was left walking home alone, but on the bright side, it was a nice day, so I quite enjoyed that walk.

When I got home, Lithuania asked me what happened, so I basically told him a very abridged version of what I'm writing now. He got all depressed and locked himself in his room to listen to "Forget You" (also known by a much ruder name) by Cee Lo Green on an endless loop, since the "only two people he ever loved have found happiness with each other, leaving [him] 'forever alone' ".

The only two people who had a good time today were Sealand and Latvia, it seems. Oh, I have to go to Taiwan's house now! Byeeeeeeeee~!

-_Posted by EpicStonia at 10:12 P.M._

**All Comments (16)**:

**Maple-Polar-Bear**: OMG! YOU SAW ME! YOU REMEMBER WHO I AM! I LUV U, BRO!

*******EpicStonia**: Ummm… right… who are you again?

*******Maple-Polar-Bear**: … Canada T_T.

* * *

><p><strong>THE_HERO<strong>: ur welcome, Latvia. :)

*******EpicStonia**: How polite of you… but… HHHNNNNNG—I'M ESTONIA. E-S-T-O-N-I-A. Now I know how Canada feels.

*******PipesPipesPipesDa**: I should thank you too, America. You got my creepy sister to chase after you, instead of me. I respect that.

*******THE_HERO**: BELA IS HAWT! SHE IS NOT CREEPY! AND I AM HER EDWARD!

*******EpicStonia**: I see what you did there. Eduard is my human name OTL.

* * *

><p><strong>KnivesGirl<strong>: I was at your house to attack Lithuania to stop asking me out. Since I'm to busy to kill you now, I might as well flame you. U SUCK AND U WILL NEVER HAVE ANY FRIENDS AND NO 1 WILL EVA LUV U!111

*******EpicStonia**: Right… and I'm too busy to hide your comment XD.

* * *

><p><strong>KingOfNorthernEurope<strong>: How'd ya like my performance?

*******EpicStonia**: I'm surprised you can sing soprano. That is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Trollface<strong>: tl;dr

* * *

><p><strong>Ninjamaid<strong>: Three more days left to make up your mind. And I would've really liked to see that musical :3.

*******Epic-Stonia**: Don't remind me =_=. It's not as good as I made it sound XD

*******Ninjamaid**: But my dear Austria is in it! *swoon*

* * *

><p><em>(AN: Wow! I think I got more reviews for the last chapter than I did for the other two combined! Please keep on reviewing, Estonia and I love reviews! :D Also, thanks to my beta-reader, Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin for her wonderful ideas concerning the musical! I feel bad for not being able to fit them all in T_T. If you're wondering, I didn't make up those "In Soviet Russia…" jokes, I found them on the "In Soviet Russia…" Wordpress Blog XD. )_


	5. Friday

_Con Horror!_

Today, I woke up at 7 A.M., and had a bowl of cereal. "Why so early?" you ask… Well, I'll get to that later. So, then, I had to catch the bus to… Ah, didn't I mention that I had a care in an earlier post? I do, but, today, Lithuania left a note on the counter saying that he was taking my car out "for a drive so he could clear out his mind". I guess he's still upset about the America and Belarus thing… His country has the highest suicide rate, so I hope he didn't intentionally drive off a cliff with it or something D: .

Anyways, so, I got on the bus, and I stood for the whole ride since I wasn't sure if I should sit in the front (closer to the door) or the back (more comfortable). Oh, right, I have to tell you where I was going, and why I was going there first. Remember when I wrote yesterday that Taiwan invited me over to watch a "late-night movie"? It turned out that her brother, Japan was hosting a viewing of "One Piece: Strong World", in order to prepare for a big convention with his anime buddies that's happening today. After learning that, I wasn't going to stay, but Taiwan insisted that she wanted "male company". I said pointed out that Japan, South Korea (not always on the best terms with Japan, but loves conventions), England (looking to strengthen economic ties with Japan), and America (resident weeaboo) are all male, but she gave me that adorable "moe-moe" puppy-dog eyes look, complete with *~sparkles~* (which I always thought was MY specialty! It's nice to know that we have things in common, though). I ended up sticking it out.

The movie itself was pretty good, but it was hard to enjoy it, or do the "pretend to yawn/stretch and put arm around girlfriend" move to Taiwan with South Korea making a VERY vocal commentary on everything ("The only two things in that make this movie watchable are Nico Robin's br—," which lead to Taiwan angrily punching him), and England and America arguing over whose fault it was that Liechtenstein sat on Busby's chair.

Anyways, today, I had to go to the convention with them. We were doing a One Piece group cosplay, with the exception of South Korea, who did not like the show. I was stuck as Usopp, the long-nosed dweeby guy, even though I would have rather been Ace (Luffy's constantly shirtless brother). I tried on the Ace cosplay that Japan has in his "Neverending Closet of Cosplay Items", which is right next to "The Gallery of Ukiyo-e beauties" and "The Hall of Useless and Overly High-Tech Items". I really would've wanted to see the latter *sigh*. Anyways, everyone (even Taiwan T^T) seemed to look rather disappointed by my cosplay. I think that wig doesn't look good on me. America was supposed to be Franky (hamburger-eating cyborg), but he got into a whiny fit about wanting to be "the hero", but, everyone else agreed that Japan should be Luffy (the main character). Japan suggested that he could be Ace, but that wasn't good enough for America, who ended up grabbing a Naruto headband and cat ears, then storming out of the house, proclaiming that he would go alone.

We safely got to the convention (Japan was driving), and luckily, we all had pre-ordered tickets. My ticket was supposed to be for America, but since he abandoned us, he probably had to wait in line for a few hours. I should thank him some time not leaving me ticketless XD. The first thing we did was the "One Piece photoshoot". South Korea was confused by the fact that a girl was dressed as Okama!Sanji, which I later learnt meant that she was a girl dressed as a guy dressed as a girl.

Afterwards, Japan and England wanted to go attend some "Ages 18+" panel. The rest of us couldn't go, due to not being physically older than eighteen, so we all agreed to meet back at the giant poster of Haruhi Suzumiya. I don't care for that kind of perverted stuff, despite having the most internet freedom in my country, but South Korea seemed a bit disappointed. Fortunately, we then came across a K-pop karaoke station, and immediately, South Korea cheered up, loudly proclaiming that "THIS IS SOMETHING THAT'S TRULY INVENTED IN KOREA!"

Taiwan and I left South Korea to enjoy that with a bunch of squealing teenage girls. We were about to head to the Artist's Alley, when I felt the force of somebody tackle-glomping me, shouting "ESTONIAAAAAAA~!" Much to my surprise, I saw what appeared to be a kind of cute young girl cosplaying in what appeared to be some sort of Lolita dress, with fake breasts and a blue and pink wig. Taiwan seemed rather irritated, and I told her that I had no idea who the girl was. The girl then told me that she was Finland. Yep, that girl was Finland in drag (well, cosplaying as someone named "Stocking", actually, I later learned).

He said that he had escaped from jail with Sweden, who was also at the convention, wearing a sparkly afro wig and roller blades. I asked Finland why he's hiding at an anime convention of all places, and he said it was because "England would never come to here". I warned him that England was here, and he started to worry. Then, Taiwan tried to make him feel better by praising his cosplay (which he found for free, outside somebody's doorstep), which was "very convincing". But then she asked him if his hips were fake too, and apparently, they weren't. So Finland started raging and being all like "No (various Finnish cuss words) tells me that my hips are feminine and gets away with it!" Taiwan tried to apologize, saying that the only reason she asked that was because "Thailand sometimes uses those when he cross-dresses." I appreciated her attempt to remedy the situation, but I didn't think bringing up Thailand's secret hobby (if he even actually does that) was going to help.

It didn't, because, just at that moment, Sweden and Denmark (cosplaying as Len Kagamine, without a wig) came up to us. Sweden asked Finland what was wrong, and after Finland's very wrath-filled explanation of the "debacle", Sweden told Taiwan that his "w'f 's v'ry s'ns't've 'bt h'r s'lf 'mge" (approximate translation: his "wife is very sensitive about her self image.") Having a scary-looking man with a glittery afro and roller blades grunt at you about hurting his "wife's" feelings could probably cause someone to go to therapy for seven years. Poor Taiwan quietly excused herself, with an expression on her face that indicated a combination of embarrassment and horror, and ran off to the K-pop thing where South Korea was. Denmark was laughing hysterically the whole time, even though I pretty sure that a lot of people were laughing hysterically at a six-feet tall, twenty-something year old man dressed as a five-feet-two fourteen-year old boy.

I was going to follow Taiwan, but then Finland informed me that there was going to be a "Waifu-carrying race", and the prize was a "year's supply of Pocky/Mikado/Rocky." Finland said that he was the best "wife carrier" in his whole country (cue random Ash cosplayer popping out of nowhere, singing "but I'm the best… THAT NO ONE EVERY WAS!" No, seriously, that happened.) I pointed out that despite the fact that he's much stronger than he appears, it would be difficult for him to run in that dress. Sweden offered to carry Finland; however, he was wearing rollerblades, and didn't have any other shoes, so that would probably cause him to get disqualified. I'm pretty good at wife-carrying, heck, even better than Finland :P. So, I offered to carry him. Denmark wanted to carry Sweden, and Sweden gave him a look similar to the look that Taiwan gave him earlier.

I bought a packet of gum, because I like to chew gum when I'm in a contest, since I think it brings me luck. It was Octopus-flavoured, but it was the only gum I could find in the convention (it's hard to leave and get back in again :/). Anyways, while I was heading to the race, I bumped into America. He was still wearing the Naruto headband, and cat ears, though now, he had badly painted whiskers on his face. Then, he said to me: "SUGOI~ESTI-CHAN, YOU'RE SUCH A KAWAII BISHONEN USOPPHIME~DESU~NYAAAA!" I kind of looked at America in bewilderment, as people do when someone says something they don't understand. He followed up with "Oh, I'm practicing my Japanese. It's pretty good, don't ya think?" I have no idea what that means, but I have a feeling that Japan would have cried and/or raged if he heard that. Well, Japan's "raging" is more like "pokerfacing", but I think you get what I mean.

Thankfully, I managed to get to the race unscathed, even though it was on the other side of the con. I suppose it has something to do with the fact that Usopp has virtually no fangirls. England and Japan (a.k.a. Zoro and Luffy) probably had to suffer the "passion" of a few of them, though XD. Finland and I were doing pretty well, until I got knocked over by a middle-aged man with an oddly surprised looking expression. This caused me to swallow and choke on my gum, which lead me to fall suddenly to the ground, which in turn, made me go unconscious. Great, that was the second time this week that I've fainted… it makes me feel like Tintin T^T.

What was probably a few hours later, I woke up in a hospital room with my laptop on the bed-table beside me. Attached to it was a little note that said "I think you would probably die without this, ESTONIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Latvia" It's nice that he came to visit, but I feel a bit bad that I wasn't awake, or else I could've thanked him properly. Okay, and asked him if he and Sealand used it to watch inappropriate movies. The answer would of course had been "no", but then I could check the internet history and see if he's telling the truth, because unlike me, Latvia NEVER clears his browser history. Oh well, at least he's lucky enough to not be present while I embarrass him.

Also, Taiwan came to visit me! She informed me that:

1. Finland felt bad that he ruined "my first convention experience" for me, and in order to make it up to me, he bought me a raffle ticket, where the prize is being a judge at a "world-renowned beauty pageant". I'm guessing the ticket was probably about one American dollar, but I suppose the thought that went into it is what counts. So lucky for you, Finland, this is now not going to go on "Weaboostories".

2. Taiwan met Hungary while walking around the "Artists' Alley", and learned of the whole "writing a manga" plan. She said that she never knew that I could draw, and that she really wants to see me write a manga, so that way Japan wouldn't be as against the idea of us dating.

3. Sweden and Finland got arrested by England again, on the count of "inappropriate public behaviour" (rumoured to somehow be related to the "Caramelldansen"), and Norway refuses to bale them out of it, since they are a "bad influence on his adorable little brother". Japan was rather surprised that neither Denmark, America nor South Korea was arrested.

4. Sealand is still staying at my house, as are Lithuania (he's alive, thank goodness) and Latvia. Yeah, the two other Baltic nations have their own houses; they just think mine is the coziest.

5. For some good news, I'm going to be released from the hospital tomorrow, because according to the doctors, I am fine, and they need to worry about things that are much more serious than a teenage boy swallowing his gum. (Most people don't know that I'm actually the anthropomorphic representation of a country XD).

Anyways, I'm not going to another convention for a _long_ time.

**All Comments (23)**

**PurpleRibbon**: I hope you get better soon!

*******EpicStonia**: Aww… thanks!

*******PurpleRibbon**: You're welcome! ^ ^

*******SWITZERLAND**: Stop talking to that weirdo, sister.

* * *

><p><strong>GREATESTTRUENATION<strong>: My parents went to an anime convention without me? (A) They know how much I love mecha shows! T^T.

*******EpicStonia**: I don't think they would've wanted you to see them like that.

*******GREATESTTRUENATION**: But how else could I get a photo of them to put on "omgpleasestopcosplaying"?

* * *

><p><strong>KingOfNorthernEurope<strong>: I'm waaaaaaay past my twenties!

*******EpicStonia**: You don't look it ;).

*******KingOfNorthernEurope**: :D

*******Trollface**: Yes he does.

*******KingOfNorthernEurope**: Not like you're exactly a spring chicken. :P

*******Trollface**: But I look younger than you.

* * *

><p><strong>Trollface<strong>: You're like Rebecca Black! FUN FUN FUN FUN

*******EpicStonia**: (rereads post) OTL

* * *

><p><strong>THE_HERO<strong>: You're welcome, Esti-chan!

*******Nihon-san**: Stop butchering my language! D:

*******EpicStonia**: Don't ever call me that again.

* * *

><p><strong>Pedro-bear<strong>: You're only 17? Me gusta :9

*******EpicStonia**: YOU SCARE ME O_o.

*******Buenotomato**: I thought you liked me, stupid.

*******Pedro-bear**: I was kidding *sweatdrop*. You guys don't have a sense of humour.

* * *

><p><em>(AN: Sorry for the lack of updates, guys! I was pretty busy these past few weeks! Hopefully I'll make it up to you with this nice, long chapter. My chapters vary a lot in length, but I think that makes it more like a blog, what do you think? Also, if you are confused and/or offended by something, feel free to politely ask me about it! But then again, since this __is__ a crack fic, I'm not sure if I'll be able to give you a good answer XD.)_


	6. Saturday

_Staying Home Can Be Quite Exciting _

I thought that today was going to be an uneventful day. But, I suppose that when you're a nation, there's really no such thing. So, just as I had rolled out of bed, I heard the doorbell ringing. I ran down the stairs to get it, and, even though I had forgotten to put on my glasses, I surprisingly didn't trip. The person at the door was none other than Hungary, dressed like a business person, complete with the briefcase and cup of coffee. After I let her in, she plopped herself down on my couch, and proceeded to greet me with these words: "Estonia, I thought you would look cuter with your glasses off! My ex-husband always looked handsome when he..."

I was not in the mood to be compared to Austria, so I asked her what exactly she was doing in my house. Pulling out a large, detailed family tree from her briefcase, she exclaimed, "I just learned that we're cousins!" I knew that the cultures of the countries of Estonia and Hungary (as well as Finland) were related, but I didn't think that meant we were related. I took a close look at the chart, and I learned that all the nations in the world are fifth cousins, if they aren't siblings, cousins… you get the idea. And then, I noticed that Taiwan and I are third cousins, once removed. That's quite unsettling, to be in a relationship with someone that close to me! T^T

Anyways, since we are apparently related, this means that I am obligated to help her draw her manga. I was curious as to why she wanted to write a manga, as most mangas written by non-Japanese are looked down upon, from what I heard. Hungary was all like "But it's lots of fuuuuuun, silly! And it's not exactly a manga; it's a web comic that'll just so happen to be drawn in a manga-like style!" Here are some ideas she has for her comic (all names changed to protect identity)

Lili is a young girl, who, in order to attend an exclusive high school, must pretend to be a boy and work in the "host club", which is run by a few handsome, wealthy, Scandinavian men who more or less fit all the cheesy-harem manga stereotypes.

After finding a magic pony, Feliksette must fight crime as the sailor-suited "Pretty Warrior Po-chan".

After finding a magic book—oh, you get the point. They're all basically rip-offs of famous shojo mangas. :/

I told her that I'll think about which one I like best (read: none) and let her know by tomorrow.

After I got that over with, I was about to make myself, as well as Latvia and Sealand, breakfast. They had been watching cartoons the whole time, blissfully unaware of Hungary's presence. Just when I was about to open the fridge, I heard a loud, girlish scream, which sounded like Lithuania's. We all ran up to his room, only to find him standing at the window. "Look!" he yelled, "There are two bums in the yard! And they've dug they're way in! Estonia! What I thought you were the smartest Baltic! How could you be dumb enough to not have good security?" While he was panicking, Latvia was… also panicking, but he had come to a quite different conclusion, to say the least. "Oh my goodness, guys, those must be mole-people. They burrowed their way into our yard! That means it's the apocalypse! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! OF ALL DAYS, WHY WAS IT TODAY! ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE IN 2012?" Sealand, on the other hand, was jumping on Lithuania's bed, oblivious to what was going on, as usual.

I, being the only sane one in the entire house, went down to open the door for the supposedly impoverished mole-people. After taking a good look at them, I concluded that they were certainly not mole-people. I still had no idea who they were, until one of them spoke. " s'tn' w' sc'p'd fr'm pr's'n 'gn!" (Approximate translation: Estonia, we escaped from prison again!") You guessed it; the two people in my front yard were Sweden and Finland, who had somehow managed to dig their way out of jail, and, for some reason, into my yard.

After inviting them in for breakfast, Finland had admitted that he made a bit of a mistake while digging (with his bare hands!), and that they had ended up at my house instead of his house. Sealand was quite embarrassed by his parents' antics over the past few days and decided that he didn't want to live with them anymore. After packing up his luggage, he grabbed an umbrella and floated away back to his artificial island, much to the sadness of Sweden, and the indifference of Finland. They left the house in a pretty bad mood, but I think they were happy to be free men once more.

Thankfully, not much happened after breakfast. That is, until I checked my e-mail. I learned that I, of all people, had gotten my name selected to be the judge at the beauty pageant (why do I have this feeling that Finland wrote all of my personal information on the ticket?). And I learned that it was called "Miss International Sunshiny Beauty of Creamy Margarine", and that it was supposed to take place tomorrow, in the United States.

The morning was once again uneventful. Latvia and I spent most of it reading books, since I don't have an iPad *sigh*, until Lithuania announced that he had some "good news". I'm not sure if it's really good news, but he said he was going to "be a man" (in an argyle sweater-vest, no less) and visit Belarus, then tell her of his true feelings (which she most likely already knows of). Latvia and I know that it's going to end with him being injured. He bet me five euros that Belarus will break Lithuania's fingers again, but I think she's more likely to break his leg. But maybe she'll be grateful to see him for once, after her date with America. Let's hope this ends well.

Just as he went out to woo his "true love", we found Poland, dressed as if he was going to a funeral, veil and all, at the door, showing an uncharacteristic level of concern for Lithuania's well-being.

"OMG guys, where's Liet? I haven't seen him in like, two days. He's dead, isn't he? Why did Liet have to leave the Earth so soon? He was a good man; he didn't deserve to die so young! Anyways, since he's gone, who'll carry my bags when I'm shopping?"

And Latvia, being ever-so tactful, replied before I could:

"[very quick talking that sounded like gibberish]!"

Fortunately, Poland didn't catch a word Latvia said. Unfortunately, Latvia decided to say it again, much more slowly:

"He's been really depressed for two days since Belarus went out with America and now he's gonna finally tell her about his true feelings even though she probably already knows, which of course means that Liet will never love you anyways so stop worrying!"

Poland did not take such news lightly:

"HOW COULD LIET NOT LIKE ME? I'M WAAAAAAAAY PRETTIER THAN BELARUS! AND WE WERE PALS SINCE WE WERE, LIKE, REALLY SMALL! THIS IS TOTALLY RIDICULOUS! DOESN'T HE HAVE ANY REGARD FOR MY FEELINGS, RUNNING AROUND LIKE THIS? WE WERE MARRIED FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG AND NOW HE JUST… UGH!" Then, ripping off his black outfit to reveal a Winnie the Pooh t-shirt and pink shorts, he suddenly went back to being normal, cheery Poland, "Well, then, if he wants to be that way, then would one of you mind replacing him for today?"

Being Poland, he didn't actually let us answer, and just dragged poor Latvia out of the house.

So now I was home alone, which was actually pretty nice, so I could, eat lunch, read books, and check on my tumblr, twitter, deviantart, facebook and etc accounts in peace.

Of course, the world being the way it is, I couldn't ever be in peace for long. I heard the phone ring, and, out of politeness, decided to pick it up.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Iceland."

"I'm not doing your summer school homework, if that's what you want."

"No, no," he laughed, "I just need some advice."

"About what? Computers?" That was the only thing I could imagine anyone asking me on advice on.

"You're really bad at guessing, aren't you? Look, do you know anything about dating?"

"You're asking me, of all people, about that?"

"Well," huffed Iceland, "My brother doesn't know anything, Denmark's only advice was that I should fix my hair, and Sweden and Finland don't seem to be in their right minds right now."

"I see… so what exactly is your problem?" I asked

"I want to ask this girl out to go see a movie, but Norway wouldn't allow me, even though it's the Smurfs movie."

"So you like Belgium?"

"Ha ha, very funny. No, I like the Seychelles."

"Okay…" I answered, "tell Norway that you're going to the library and then—"

"That's all you can think of?" he interrupted, "I'm going to call Russia, then. He seems like a nice guy!"

He hung up, and I was left a bit disturbed by the thought that he would find Russia a nice guy. But just then, I got another phone call.

"Estonia!" the person on the other end exclaimed, "It's me!"

"Me who?"

"I'm Latvia! Oh dear! You can't even recognize me!" He was obviously hyperventilating.

"Why exactly did you call?"

"Umm… well… Poland's been forcing me to watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic with him… AND I THINK THAT SHOW IS OVERRATED! I WANT…"

Then there was silence. I was very worried.

"LATVIAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Sorry, Poland was just asking me to give him a 'brohoof'."

"You want me to get you out of there, don't you?"

"Yes…"

I formulated a plan so quickly that one would've thought they were in a sci-fi movie.

"Just do as I say," I said slowly.

"Okay."

"Breathe slowly and deeply."

"Got that…"

"Now get Poland on the phone."

Poland came to the phone, slightly irritated.

"You just interrupted my, like, MLP watching time! My inner brony is totally mad at you!"

"Right… look, I know how upset you are about Liet… and I just wanted to make it up to you…"

"Uh huh."

"I won this draw to be a judge at a beauty contest, but, as much as I wanted to cherish the opportunity, I think you would appreciate it even more than I would."

"OMG THAT'S SO NICE OF YOU! I LOVE YOU, ESTONIA!"

"Is it okay if Latvia comes home now? I'll give you the information when I pick him up."

"YES YES YES!"

So I picked up Latvia, and told Poland things he could've just found out on the internet, except for the fact that he must, at all times, pretend his name was "Eduard von Bock". And then Poland gave me one of those long hugs which make you feel awkward, but not awkward enough to scream "Eww... get off me!"

When we got home, I found South Korea at the door. He asked us if he could play video games with me. That was the most normal request I got all day, so I said sure. We had quite a fun time (except for Latvia, who does not like seeing aliens being blown up). South Korea told me that he was watching Korean dramas with Iceland prior to visiting me, until Iceland asked him for advice on asking out Hong Kong, which caused "one of those moments that normally wouldn't be too awkward, but is made more awkward by what you're doing at the moment". I had no idea that watching Korean dramas made moments awkward. Anyways, I decided not to tell him about when Iceland called me earlier, to spare any drama, but I guess he can still read about it on my blog XD.

South Korea is a nice guy. It's a bit of a shame that Japan finds him annoying, but I guess that's what historical conflicts do to people. :(

Lithuania still isn't home. I'm worried for his life.

Update: Since PirateKing complained about this blog, tomorrow is probably going to be my last post ;_;. It's going to be "Questions and Answers with Estonia". Send me your questions, guys!

_- Posted by EpicStonia at 9:54 P.M._

* * *

><p><strong>All Comments (23)<strong>

**Plum-blossom**: It doesn't matter that we're distantly related. Belarus loves Russia, Norway loves Iceland… and they're siblings!

*******EpicStonia**: Very good point. :D

*******Trollface**: I love my brother as a brother. I can sue you for libel.

*******Plum-blossom**: And that, my dear Estonia, is how you unmask a fail troll!

*******Trollface**: Haters gonna hate.

* * *

><p><strong>Amazingkorea<strong>: Oooh… Iceland loves two people… it's like a Korean drama! (grabs popcorn)

*******MrPuffin**: I was asking you where to find Hong Kong, since I was going to ask him about asking out the Seychelles, silly.

*******Amazingkorea**: Seems legit.

*******MrPuffin**: Glad that's been sorted out :)

*******EpicStonia**: You don't have your brother's knowledge of internet slang, do you?

* * *

><p><strong>PirateKing<strong>: I'm going to report your blog to the admins. You can't spread rumours like that.

***** **Ninjamaid**: If you do that, then Esti can write my webcomic with me!

***** **EpicStonia**: asdfjkkjll (banging head on keyboard) Have you ever seen Prussia's blog?

***** **PirateKing**: Already closed it :D.

***** **EpicStonia**: I think "||:D" is a more accurate emoticon XD.

***** **PirateKing**: Stop making fun of my eyebrows.

* * *

><p><strong>Puppies-are-cute<strong>: I don't talk like that.

***** **SniperofDarkness**: Yes you do.

***** **EpicStonia**: Please elaborate.

***** **Puppies-are-cute**: I use vowels.

***** **EpicStonia**: Of all people to have that username... I didn't think it would be you!

***** **SniperofDarkness**: I didn't either.

***** **Puppies-are-cute**: You guys are completely missing the point

* * *

><p><em>(AN: TaiwanxEstoniaxPoland OT3! Just kidding XD. And yes, you guys can send questions to Estonia! I know you probably have a lot to ask, but please no more than three questions per person, thank you. I can't believe this is almost over, but I'm looking forward to writing the last chapter. :) ) _


	7. Sunday

_Goodbye! (And a Q&A)_

So guys, for my last post, here are all my answers, to all your questions! :D

**Q1: Have you had any weird dreams lately?**

A1: Yes… the other night, I had this dream that my house was being taken over by mochis, and that their father was an evil lettuce. I also recently had a nightmare that I was just a character in a lame anime aimed at hyperactive teenage fangirls, and that all the nations were ridiculously bishonen. Unfortunately for me, I was just an extra with two lines T^T.

**Q2: What are your favourite animes?**

A2: Hmmm… I don't watch that many… but I'd say (in this order) _Bakuman_, _Code Geass_, and _Pokemon_.

**Q3: Estonia, do any other nations have blogs like yours?**

A3: Most of them do. What they use their blogs for, however, varies. Some nations only use their blogs to discuss important issues in their country, while others use it to share their day-to-day adventures. Of course, some nations have two different blogs for both purposes.

**Q4: How do you feel about the Ireland x male!Taiwan pairing?**

A4: Denmark, I need to borrow your axe… oh wait… it see it says male Taiwan. Well, if there was a male!Taiwan, then he could go out with whoever he likes, as long as he doesn't dare touch female Taiwan. Don't worry, Ireland, I know you're a nice person. I was just kidding about coming after you with an axe. Mostly because Denmark would never let me touch his XD.

**Q5: Which one of Hungary's manga ideas would you most want to draw out?**

A5: Well, she has this one idea that's a comedy about the lives of the various nations. It sounds interesting and funny. And I want to make sure it doesn't end up like that awful dream I had.

**Q6: How do you feel about the current situation in Syria?**

A6: I feel that this isn't the right time for me to comment on such issues.

**Q7: How do you feel about the current situation in Egypt?**

A7: I feel that this isn't the right time for me to comment on such issues.

**Q8: How do you feel about the current situation in Libya?**

A8: I feel that this isn't the right time for me to comment on such issues. And to whoever sent me these questions, you seriously could've just asked me how I felt about the Arab Spring and left it at that =_=.

**Q9: Do u liek yaoi r yuri?**

A9: I hold the same belief on that as I do on the current situation in Syria. Also, please learn to spell properly.

**Q10: Do you like Kerli?**

A10: I suppose you're asking me this since she's a pop singer from my country. She's okay, but I prefer the works of Rudolf Tobias and Evald Aav.

**Q11: How do magnets work?**

A11: You just can't explain that - Bill O'Reilly

**Q12: Trinidad/Tobago said that she/he lost her/his toe ring, and I found it. Can you return it for me?**

A12: Why don't you just return it yourself? And I always thought there was only one personification for "Trinidad and Tobago". Are you trolling me, or am I just oblivious? T^T.

**Q13: What's your favourite colour?**

A13: Blue, specifically sky blue. I also like black and white, but they're shades, not colours.

**Q14: Are you ever jealous of your brothers?**

A14: For starters, we're not biological brothers. I supposedly the luckiest of them all, and I think I have the nicest house and car XD. But a lot of girls think that they're cuter than me. And I believe that Lithuania and Latvia are both braver than me… and Lithuania's a way better fighter than I am.

**Q15: Coke or Pepsi?**

A15: They're both too mainstream! I like ramune! Just kidding. Umm… pepsi, I guess.

**Q16: Tea or coffee?**

A16: Coffee. It helps me stay up when I'm tired and need to finish something on my computer or do homework.

**Q17: Is there any country (besides Taiwan) that you find hot?**

A17: Once I visited Brazil, and I must say, his country is much warmer than mine. A lot of the places in South America, Africa, and the South-Pacific are quite hot, actually.

**Q18: Why do you like Asian girls so much? (Shara Lin, Taiwan etc.)**

A18: Well, I don't really have a preference for Asian girls, but there aren't very many female nations in Europe (human-nation relationships rarely end well D: ) .

**Q19: The Netherlands is a really nice guy! Why did you make him seem like such a creeper?**

A19: Have you been reading this blog carefully? A few months ago, I mentioned how he rescued North Italy's cat from a tree. I also once said that I liked his scarf… I wish I had one like that XD.

**Q20: What ever came of the Seychelles-Iceland-Hong Kong kerfuffle?**

A20: None of the parties have yet to comment. Norway, however, is quite upset with his brother for "trying to 'get around' so much", or so I heard.

**Q21: Is Lithuania okay? I mean, he went to Belarus' house…**

A21: He's alive and well! Belarus only gave him a black eye, but then she felt bad afterwards, when she realized that he's less obnoxious than America. So the invited him over to have dinner with her and Russia. I find that quite nice of her! :)

**Q22: How much wood could a woodchuck chuck is a wood chuck could chuck wood?**

A22: More than you :P.

**Q23: How many languages can you speak?**

A23: English, Estonian, Russian, Swedish, Finnish and Mandarin. Most nations can speak at least four languages. India can speak twenty-nine, believe it or not!

**Q24: You once told me that you can speak Mandarin. Why did you learn how to speak it if not very many people in your country do?**

A24: A lot of nations learn how to speak languages for fun, just like "normal" people. America does that a lot, even though almost all of his population speaks fluent English or Spanish, for example.

**Q25: Why don't you wear contact lenses?**

A25: I don't know how to put them in OTL.

**Q26: Are you going to miss writing this blog?**

A26: Of course I will! I really didn't expect it to end so soon, but I guess many things in life are unexpected, aren't they?

Well, I'm gonna miss you guys, but since the comic I'm writing with Hungary is going to be online, I you'll probably be able to follow me (and her) there! :D

Anyways, thanks for supporting me the whole way through! I appreciate all your comments, regardless of how sincere or troll-ish they were. I suppose all good things must come to an end, but all ends are new beginnings. Oh man, that sounds cliché.

Farewell for now,

Estonia

_- Posted by EpicStonia at 8:07 P.M._

* * *

><p><strong>All Comments (27)<strong>

**SniperofDarkness**: I'm gonna miss you!

***** **EpicStonia**: But we're still neighbours… I can still see you basically every day.

***** **SniperofDarkness**: I thought you would appreciate the fact that I said I would miss you T^T.

***** **EpicStonia**: I do. It just doesn't really make sense XD.

* * *

><p><strong>KingOfNorthernEurope<strong>: Puppies-are-cute just made a blog! [link]

***** **EpicStonia**: It's very cute, but the sugariness is killing me. And why does his profile say that he's a fifteen year-old girl?

***** **KingOfNorthernEurope**: He will always be a mystery to me. But that's what makes him so adorable!

***** **EpicStonia**: Adorable?

***** **Puppies-are-cute**: Someone finds me adorable? *tears of happiness*

***** **EpicStonia**: That person is Denmark.

***** **Puppies-are-cute**: Never mind, no tears of happiness.

***** **Purple-Ribbon**: I find your blog really cute, and I'm sure you're probably a cute person IRL!

***** **Puppies-are-cute**: Thank you, dear! (hug)

***** **Purple-Ribbon**: (hugs back).

***** **EpicStonia**: (reads above comments) Switzerland, where are you when you're needed most?

* * *

><p><strong>Ninja-maid<strong>: I'm really excited to work with you! I'm glad you like my idea!

***** **EpicStonia**: I'm more excited to work with you than I thought I would be!

***** **Ninja-maid**: Not sure if I should be angry or pleased.

* * *

><p><strong>Nihon-san<strong>: Hungary's manga ideas sound quite… interesting. I wish you the best of luck.

***** **EpicStonia**: Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Amazing-Korea<strong>: Have you ever watched "_You're Beautiful_"?

***** **EpicStonia**: How is that related to anything?

***** **Mr. Puffin**: Oh, I have! With you. Before you, ahem, misheard what I said.

***** **Red-Ribbons**: (Searches it up on Wikipedia) I want to watch it!

* * *

><p><strong>PirateKing<strong>: Never mind, I decided that I'll let you keep your blog open, Estonia. After looking at what I wrote about France on mine… I decided that *maybe* I was being a bit of a hypocrite. I said maybe. MAYBE. But you can keep your blog open.

***** **EpicStonia**: You tell me this now? D: But it's okay, I want to try something new.

***** **PirateKing**: If you say so. :)

* * *

><p><em>(AN: Wow! I'm finally finished this! Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, and people who added this to their faves and alerts! A special thank you also goes to my beta-reader, Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin, who I couldn't have written a fic this fabulously cracky without. If anyone else wants to write a blog story like this, be my guest. I would love to read it! I was reading the "Ask Estonia Tumblr" as I was writing this, and I think it gave me some inspiration XD. Also, SWEDEN, WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU? Umm… sorry, got a little bit dramatic there. I'll just end it with these words: I hope I made you laugh. In the good way. You know, the way Hetalia probably makes you laugh ;D.) _


End file.
